Boom
by Heir.Of.Heart
Summary: [ Sadstuck, slight AU, oneshot ] Jade Harley, Witch of Space, has failed. Everything is now shattering around her, and theres nothing she can do about it.


Light footsteps echo, the owner of the sound reflecting off of clean and polished glass. A white dog follows close behind, his fluffly tail wagging behind him. She stops, turns, and gazes out the large window lining the wall. She closes her eyes, breathing in deeply.

She speaks, but to no one particular. Her voice is soft and doesn't reach any further than her own ears.

"It was 2011."

Green eyes stare out into the open, black and white striped legs kicking off the side of a large golden ship. Behind her, the Heir of Breath attempts to play a third game of Monopoly with Davesprite.

"Hey Harley, come play." Davesprite says with his usual cool and calm tone. _Even as a sprite, _She thinks to herself, _he's still a coolkid!_

Her legs heave over the side and lay straight out in front of her, hands sliding down them until it hurt her, "Aw, Davesprite, you know I'm no good at that game!"

Davesprite chuckles, "Better than Egderp over here, that's for sure!" The Heir of Breath glares. "... No offense, bro."

"None taken..." He mutters.

She laughs, her white dog ears flicking, "Alright then...~" she stands and joins the boys for the game.

"So Jade, when did you meet John anyway?" Davesprite asks, rolling the dice.

She stares at the board game blankly, searching her mind for the date. "I think..."

"It was 2009."

She smiles and types to her new friend. His blue text and happy personality really makes her smile, especially when her grandfather is giving her a hard time. She presses enter and leans back into her pile of plushies, smiling to herself and petting Bec, her dog and best friend.

EB: so, what are your plans for the future?

GG: i'm going to be... something powerful! probably a hunter with my trusty sidekick Bec!

EB: oh really? A hunter?

GG: yeah! I'm going to hunt down bad guys and take 'em out!

EB: when do you plan on accomplishing this?

GG: sometime in the future, when I can finally leave this stupid island ):

EB: alright then! Well, I gotta go. Dad wants to have some 'father-son time'

EB ceased pestering GG –

"It'll be sometime around 2435, I know it will be!"

She clenches her fists. She was so young. So naïve. So _stupid._ The same emerald green eyes that saw so many deaths, so many strange creatures... they were now filling up with tears. They rolled down her dry cheeks staining them as they fell. Her vision blurs, the orange nebula in front of her just a large splash of colour in her face.

"Bec, I failed them."

A large boom is heard in the distance.

"I failed them all, now there is nothing I can do about it."

It gets louder. Bec whines.

"All the galaxies... are going to explode... because I..."

Her tears fall harder, the booms get louder and closer.

"I was to scared..." She said, "John... Rose... Dave... they're dead... The told me to continue on... to save us on my own, but I just..."

The next boom is delayed. Then there is silence.

"I failed."

**Boom.**

"Jade, wake up."

The voice is soft and kind with a hint of nostalgia. Jade opens her eyes to see three people standing over her.

"Come on Harley, get up."

A boys voice. Her heart skips a beat when she hears it. They come into focus.

"Jade? Jade are you alright?"

Her head turns. John, Dave, and Rose sit wearing plain white outfits around her. Other kids glance in her direction.

"John? Rose? Dave? What... happened? Where's Bec!" She gasps, bolting up from her spot on cold tile ground. Rose hands her a stuffed dog toy and smiles sweetly. "... Very funny Rose, now where's Bec? _My_ Bec, not a stuffed toy...!"

Dave puts a hand on her shoulder, "Harley, calm down. That _is_ Bec. You came here with him, 'member?" she can see very faintly past his shades. His strange red eyes are glistening with concern.

Jade wipes his hand off, "No! Bec is my dog! Grandpa found him on our island!" she exclaims, very confused. "And why aren't you guys in your God Tier outfits? And where are we?!"

Rose places her hands in front of her, "Jade, we're at an asylum dear. We've been put here for delusions. It seems we're connected by them."

"No... no that's not true! I-I'm the Witch of Space... I know I am! The dreams were so real! No... they weren't dreams..." Jade began hyperventilating, this was to much to take in so quickly. "Dave... please tell me I'm just dreaming, the blast from the explosions killed me and this is some weird dream bubble!" She turned to the coolkid.

"Sorry Jade, but we've been here since 2009."

* * *

wow sorry about that but it was an idea in my head of a while


End file.
